¿Enamorada de mi alumna?
by Perfect is not perfect
Summary: Quinn es una profesora de artes dramáticas,Rachel Berry su alumna, ¿Que pasaría si sus dos realidades se juntan y forman un amor prohibido por la sociedad? Todo se ve bien hasta que el pasado de Quinn podría ser una gran carga para el presente de ambas,Drama,Amor,Prohibiciones,Pasado.Faberry,Brit tana. Feo resumen,pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Exponiendo nuestros miedos

_**Exponiendo nuestros miedos**_

_"El miedo es una emoción dolorosa, excitada por la proximidad de un peligro, real o imaginario, y que está acompañada por un vivo deseo de evitarlo y de escapar de la amenaza"._Todos los humanos sentimos miedo...nos horroriza la idea de perder a un ser querido,sufrir un accidente y tener secuelas,sentimos temor a equivocarnos o seguir el camino incorrecto... y posiblemente el miedo más común sea el de entregar tu corazón y que te lo devuelvan completamente roto.

Rubia y morena se encontraban tiradas en el montón de cojines que Quinn había traído para la cita,Rachel esta entre las piernas de la profesora apoyando su espalda en la delantera de esta,se repartían tiernas caricias en medio de un profundo silencio...silencio que la ojiverde se encargó de romper...

-Rachel...

La morena se encontraba tan relajada que la otra mujer tuvo que insistir nuevamente.

-Rachel...

-Mhmmm?

-Yo...eh...no me gustaría perturbar esta paz tan agradable que acabamos de crear,pero necesito hablar contigo...

Estas palabras tensaron a Rachel.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno...no es que realmente suceda algo,es solo que...tengo algunas dudas y...y me gustaría que me ayudaras a aclararlas.

-¿Dudas? ¿Que clase de dudas?

-Dudas sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mi?

-Si cariño...no te preocupes,no es nada grave,pero de verdad me gustaría hablar de esto.

A Rachel le llamó la atención el apodo tan cariñoso que le había dedicado su rubia,le regaló un corto beso en los labios y la incitó a que le preguntara todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Pregunta todo lo que quieras Quinn,prometo responderte con absoluta sinceridad.

...yo...yo quería saber si-si-si antes de mi te había gustado alguna otra mujer...emm...es algo que me viene rodando hace algún tiempo...

-Pues...la verdad es que con ninguna mujer ni con ningún hombre había sentido lo que siento hoy por ti.

-Awww que linda...pero,pero eso no responde a mi pregunta...

-Oh...ehhh..mira Quinn,te contaré algo...mi primer beso fue a los 8 años y fue con una niña llamada Elizabeth-Quinn se sorprendió por que fuera una niña el primer beso de la morena y no un pequeño- Así que supongo que desde mi niñez he tenido cierta atracción hacia el genero femenino-soltó una risíta- para mi nunca ha sido un gran tema eso...tu bien sabes que tengo dos padre gays...-La rubia asintió-pues aunque eso en mi mundo era de lo mas normal...también había visto como ellos habían sufrido la discriminación por su orientación sexual...tuve que oír muchas veces las palabras hirientes o los insultos en la calle...también sufrí en carne propia las burlas por no tener un padre y una madre como una familia americana perfecta...y-y-y eso terminó produciéndome un cierto temor...posiblemente me atrajeron muchas niñas,pero siempre me negué a la posibilidad de sentir algo mas...esto es algo de lo que me avergüenzo mucho...por el simple hecho que lo que mis padres mas me repiten hasta el día de hoy es que debo sentirme orgullosa de lo que soy...y bueno,pues..no lo estaba haciendo.

-Te comprendo Rachel...se de ese temor que sientes...yo también lo viví

-¿Lo viviste?¿como?

-Si...emm..bueno,lo viví con mi padre...él...pues,él siempre comentaba con cierto repudio sobre la homosexualidad,solía decir que era un error o que iba totalmente en contra de la naturaleza...y cuando el supo que yo estaba saliendo con una chica,me hecho a la casa,me trató como una basura..e incluso me dijo que ya solo tenia una hija y esa precisamente no era yo...Fue un poco duro para una mucha de 16 años...no sabia que hacer...así que con una mochila me fui a la casa de la que era mi novia,creí que estábamos juntas en esto,pero que yo viviera con ella involucraba que tendría que contarle a sus padres sobre lo que teníamos...y pues,rompimos ese mismo día.

-¿Ella no te ayudo?¿ Te-te dejó?.-preguntó un poco incrédula

-Si,pero entiendo su decisión

-¿La entiendes?

-Claro,ella debe haber estado asustada de que sus padres supieran que estaba con una mujer...creo que por eso pasó todo...

-Pero,pero,pero...se suponía que te quería no? se supone que cuando uno quiere a alguien lo protege y no lo deja solo...

-Esa fue su forma de protegerme,Rachel...piénsalo,posiblemente si su padre se enteraba me hubiera perseguido por cielo,mar y tierra hasta poder asesinarme por convertir a su hija en una pecadora.

-No lo entiendo Quinn...esa no es mi perspectiva de proteger a alguien que amas...podría haberse ido contigo

-Me gusta creer que ella hizo lo que pensaba que era correcto,además...si hubiéramos escapado...quizás seguiríamos juntas y lo mas posible que en otra ciudad...nunca podría haberte conocido de seguir con ella

-En ese caso y aunque suene un poco frívolo...me gusta la idea de que te haya dejado

-Eso...suena muy cruel.-rió

-Lo se...pero no me gusta la idea de que podrías haber estado con ella en este momento

-Eso ya no importa...estoy aquí..contigo

-Eso me gusta más.-le regalo un pequeño beso-ahora dime algo...

-¿Que quiere saber,señorita Berry?

-Me dijiste que la que era tu novia rechazó la idea de que vivieran juntas...¿adonde fuiste,si ya no tenias casa?

-Bueno pregunta...emmm,el primer día tuve que dormir en un parque,para mi suerte era verano así que no podría morir de hipotermia...cuando desperté al día siguiente tomé un bus, con el poco dinero que me quedaba, en dirección a Pensilvania...

-¿Pensilvania? ¿Por que ibas allá?

-Mi abuela Marta vivía allí...se sorprendió mucho cuando llegue a la puerta de su casa...

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Bueno le conté todo lo que había pasado con mi padre,al principio pensé que ella también me echaría de su vida pero fue todo lo contrario...me abrazó y me dijo que todo estaría bien...que el amor era amor...y que no me avergonzara nunca de lo que era

-Eso es un sabio consejo...¿Que paso con tu padre?

-Viví cerca de tres semanas con mi abuela hasta que recibí un llamado de mi madre diciendo que mi padre estaba grave en el hospital,a pesar de todo,tomé un bus de vuelta a Nueva York...

-¿Y que pasó?

-Mi padre había sufrido un paro cardíaco,estuvo internado 4 días inconsciente y lo primero que hizo cuando despertó fue pregunta por mí

-¿Por ti? pero-pero ¿él no te había echado de su casa?

-Si,lo hizo...cuando los doctores me permitieron verlo,lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo y el me recibió de la misma forma...comenzó a llorar y no dejaba de pedirme disculpas,me dijo que cuando estaba inconsciente tuvo una especie de "revelación" y se dio cuanta que no me quería fuera de su vida,que estaba orgulloso de mi y que después de todo amar a una mujer no era tan malo...de hecho bromeo diciéndome que ahora podría discutir conmigo sobre las curvas y los atributos de las señoritas como siempre quiso hacerlo con su hijo...solo que en este caso iba a ser con su hija...Después de todo las cosas no salieron tan mal

-Me alegra que tu padre haya entendido todo y te haya aceptado

-Si,a mi también me alegra..hoy en día nos llevamos muy bien y cuando nos juntamos ,siempre podemos darnos codazos cuando vemos a una mujer atractiva...AUCH!¿Por que me haz golpeado?.-preguntó sobándose el brazo

-Por mirar mujeres lindas...

-Ahora mismo estoy mirando a una...

-No intentes desviar el tema

-No intento desviarlo...solo digo la verdad...además desde que te vi solo tengo ojos para ti

-¿Enserio?

-Claro...acaso lo dudas?

-Puede ser

-No seas tonta..la única mujer que quiero eres tú

-Eso espero Fabray,de lo contrario te patearé el trasero..

-Ya no seas así...ven,acércate y dame un beso

Ambas se besaron y Rachel se acurruco en el regazo de la rubia,nuevamente envueltas en un silencio...hasta que...

-Rach?

-Dime

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

-Pues...a las arañas?

-No,no esa clase de miedo..me refiero a un miedo más¿ psicológico? algo no se...como el miedo a perder a alguien...

-Oh...em supongo que tengo miedo a que me dañen y jueguen conmigo...

-¿Ah si? ¿por que?

-Supongo que es por las antiguas relaciones con Jesse y Finn...no la pasé bien cuando terminamos y no me gustaría volver a experimentar esa misma sensación

-No dejaré que eso suceda con nosotras...

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo pequeña.

-¿Y tu...a que le temes,Quinn?

-A que me dejen y me rompan el corazón...

-¿Por que le temes a eso?

-Por que ya lo sufrí una vez y al igual que tu,no me gustaría volver a experimentarlo..

-¿sufrirlo? ¿Con quien?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Es importante para mi saber tu pasado para que construyamos un buen futuro.

-Esta bien...hace un par de años comencé un noviazgo con mi compañera de facultad...Se llamaba Marley...Marley Rose...nos conocimos y nos enamoramos de inmediato...ella,ella me prometió que nunca me dejaría,que no se iría de mi lado...incluso nos fuimos a vivir juntas cuando apenas llevábamos tres semanas de relación...y a pesar de que ambas trabajábamos hasta la madrugada para poder costear nuestros gastos,siempre encontrábamos un tiempo en el día para decirnos cuantos nos queríamos o simplemente mimarnos...todo iba bien,pero pero.-A Quinn se le entrecortaba la voz y Rachel le daba apoyo apretando su mano.-Pero ella decidió que todo lo que teníamos terminara mal

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Ella me engaño...un día...yo venia llegando de mi trabajo mucho antes de lo que esperaba,mi jefe nos había dado la tarde libre y lo único que quería era llegar a casa a disfrutar de una buena película con ella...en aquella semana, no tenia que ir a trabajar por que sus patrones se habían ido de vacaciones al caribe...así que de paso,compré pizza y una gaseosa para la cena...Recuerdo que abrí la puerta y escuche gemidos desde la puerta de nuestra habitación...dejé la comida en la mesa y fui a ver que pasaba...yo-yo-yo la encontré con un hombre...te imaginarás lo que estaban haciendo ¿no?.-la morena asintió.- y Pues me volví loca,comencé a gritar,a golpear al bastardo,a quebrar cosas...ella-ella me decía que no era lo que yo pensaba,que había sido un error...lo único que pude hacer fue empacar algunas cosas e irme a vivir por unos días con una amiga...Marley nunca me llamó,supe que pidió un traslado de universidad y se fue con aquel hombre...recuerdo haber bajado unos siete kilos de mi peso normal...prácticamente de lo único que me alimentaba era de agua ...por suerte para mi tenia un par de buenas amigas que me cuidaron y me ayudaron a sobreponerme...y aquí estoy

-Wow impresionante historia...no puedo creer que te haya dañado...tú...eres tan especial,tienes el alma de un niña...no merecías eso...

-No se si lo merecía o no...solo te puedo asegurar que sufrí mucho por eso..fue algo que marcó mi vida...desde ese entonces pues,no había podido establecer una relación amorosa con alguien...pero llegaste tú y bueno...todos sabemos lo demás...

-Espero que lo de nosotras sea diferente y tenga un mejor final

-Será diferente,eso te lo prometo...lo de final..mmm.. espero que lo nuestro no tenga un final...no quisiera perderte

-No lo harás,estaré en tu vida hasta cuando tu quieras que este...

-No dejaré que salgas de mi vida por nada del mundo...te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo...contigo-contigo todo es diferente...siento que puedo confiar en ti al cien por ciento y no me defraudaras...

-Puedes estar segura que no lo haré Quinn...solo quiero que seamos felices...que construyamos un lindo futuro...juntas...apartando todos esos miedos que sentimos...dejándolos en el pasado...donde pertenecen..

-Haré lo imposible por que eso suceda...solo confía en mi...yo no soy como tus ex novios...

-Ni yo como tu ex novia...

-Lo sé..y lo agradezco...eres mucho mas especial que ella...yo...prometo cuidarte por sobre todas las cosas y nunca hacerte sufrir,pequeña...lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz

-Y lo estas haciendo,vas por un buen camino Fabray.-Rió

Se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso en forma de promesa...aquella promesa que se hicieron aquel día..la promesa de quererse,de luchar contra sus miedo...de ser felices...juntas.

* * *

Hola hola! Que tal ? como van? ESTOY VIVA! he vuelto para traerles este humilde capitulo...Primero que todo...mis mas sinceras **disculpas**...se que pasó mucho tiempo,pero realmente mis capacidades no estaban de lo mejor...entre enfermedades,dramas familiares y que mi computadora estaba mala,no había podido hacer esto...realmente lo estaba pasando mal... y me encontraba bloqueada...preferí tomarme mi tiempo o terminaría arrojando a las Faberry por un barranco para que terminara la historia..y supongo que eso no es lo que hubiesen deseado dlkñslkñslklsñ

**Siempre espero sus comentario,dudas y/o sugerencias...son muy importantes para mí**

_**Quería dedicar este capitulo a **_ CM17..._**mi enfermera personal y la que se ha encargado de subirme el animo en estos días con sus locuras y riéndose de mis miedos peculiares...Esto es para ti,Bella...va con todo mi cariño y aprecio **_

_****_**Alguien me preguntó de que parte de Chile era...Soy de Santiago,por si alguien quiere hacerme una visita *Guiña el ojo coquetamente* okno...el coqueteo no es lo mio...Quizás nos podemos pegar un asadito no creen? ya saben por las fiestas patrias...Por cierto...FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS! espero que lo disfruten mucho**

Nada mas que decir...espero que se encuentren todos bien..y espero que nos leamos pronto...Roguemos al ser de más allá para que nada perturbe mi mente! adios

:)


	2. Fin de la historia

**Hola: Vengo a informar algo importante.**

Hace dos días me metí a mi cuenta Fanfiction,y me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que mi Fic "Enamorada de mi alumna" había sido borrado...al principio pensé que solo era una falla de mi computadora,pues aun se mantenía un capitulo,pero eso no fue así.

No se quien fue,ni por que lo hizo,pero me apena mucho.

También quería subir de nuevo la historia,pero los documentos también habían sido borrados, inclusive los de la adaptación del libro "7 noches de pecado",por suerte ese Fic no fue borrado y en caso de que así fuera,esos documentos si estaban respaldados en un disco duro,pues adapto la historia en los ratos libres que tengo en la escuela y en ella no hay Internet como para hacerlo online.

Bueno,supongo que este es el fin de la historia,por ahora, quizás mas adelante me anime a empezarla de nuevo,pues tenia muchas ideas para el comienzo del drama en la trama.

No se que opinan ustedes de todo esto,de verdad agradezco a los que pusieron leer mi trabajo y dejar mas de algún comentario por ahí. Enserio me tiene muy triste esto,pues tenia avanzado cerca de 5 capitulos que comenzaría a publicar los martes y jueves de cada semana.

Solo me queda invitarlos cordialmente a leer "**7 Noches de pecado,Faberry Style"**,como dije antes,pronto se viene la acción :)

También empece un boceto de una historia Achele que comienza despues de la muerte de Cory,Espero sus comentarios sobre si subir o no esta historia en un tiempo mas...

NO me queda nada mas que agradecer infinitamente,nos leemos pronto.

Las quiere,Camila.


End file.
